Talk:Fall 2017 Event/@comment-26355143-20171211105222
My end credits for this event and an epilogue Office. Iowa and Sara enter the room for a brief meeting with the admiral. Today was the celebration for the Fall victory but the admiral wanted to talk to the 2 American shipgirls regarding the final mission for this 2 part operation event and the overall final campaign for this 1st phase war vs the Abyssals. "I;m sorry if this is sudden but I wanted to talk to you two regarding the final mission for this 2 part event." "Ok" 'Well, why us and not the others." "This is in relation with you two. Intel has been given that the Abyssal enemies we may encounter would be similar to what happened at Samar." "*both* Taffy 3" "Goddamit, we left them behind to die because of a bait. But they managed to scare the Japs away. They were heroes for that. *tears*If only..." "Iowa..." "I'm sorry for telling you this..." "No admiral, pls, we need to know, get some burdens of our chest." "We still don't know if we are gonna face stand-in abyssals of them, their Abyssal selves or they are captured by them, waiting to be rescued." "Ok, so we may face them again, along with their formation like before. Why are you telling us this." "1st, it's because we don't know how powerful they will become considering Abyssal tech and magic. Another is because we don't have Yamato yet. You, Iowa will be standing in for her for this mission. At least until I can bring back/build Yamato and her sister." "I don't mind standing in for her.." "That's another thing, your gonna face Abyssal Taffy 3. We don't know if they will be stand-ins or them we face. It might conflict you considering you we're allies before, if it's actually them" "Sir, I understand your concerns. I mean would you do the same if I did it for Sara." "Well, to be fair, I thank Nagato, and Prinz for rescuing me. We may have been foes during the war, but when we were nuked, we became allies..no friends. " "I see, so your ready to face them. I'm just hoping we can save them." "Sir, you saved many of us from the Abyssals. We have bonded together everyday of the year and fought side by side with each other and becoming more powerful than ever. We can do this. Hopefully once this first phase ends..." "We can begin preparations for liberating US waters from Abyssals forphase 2. You could go home again Iowa, Sara too. Lucky for the Euroboats they get to go to Europe but only for a short while." "I could finally set my self a foot on US soil, I hope we can meet other US shipgirls." "Ever since my journey to Pearl, I lost contact with all US related communications then got captured to be used as bait for the Japs." "Well, we can discuss about that after phase 1. So I get your ready for this mission." "Yes" "Good *stands up and hugs them* let's enjoy the party." "Heh, can't wait to cook some good ole American food."